


Bite Me

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Pain Kink, Smut, drunk vince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Vince stumbles home drunk and Howard takes care of him, in more ways than one.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, one day I'm going to write something Boosh that isn't smut. One day. Enjoy! <3

Howard basked in the silence; it was rare that he had the flat to himself and he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by, no sir. 

With John Coltrane playing through the speakers and his book resting on his lap, Howard took a sip of his tea. He could practically feel the tension being stripped from his body. 

These days, it was rare for Howard to have some quality alone time. Of course, he adored the time he had with Vince, he wouldn't trade it for the world, but sometimes, he enjoyed not having to make conversation or keep Vince entertained when he'd finished reading the latest issue of NME.

However, all good things came to an end. He waved goodbye to the peace and quiet at around two in the morning when he heard a fumbling downstairs, presumably, Vince attempting to let himself in. It went on for another minute or so before he finally managed it. The door slammed closed, causing Howard to flinch as it echoed. 

Vince's boots thudded against each step heavily before Vince appeared at the top, a dazed smile taking over his face. His hair was a little more askew than when Howard had last seen it, and the mascara and eyeliner around those blue eyes smudged so that he slightly resembled a racoon. 

'Howard!' the smaller man shouted, running over to him on the couch, almost tripping and falling flat on his face.

'Hey, little man. Good night?' Howard asked, knowing full well Vince was off his face; the stupid grin, the constant swaying, plus Vince always became extra touchy when he was pissed. 

'Great, yeah,' Vince fell (literally) onto Howard, his slender frame falling into his lap. His hands immediately started exploring. 'I missed you though,' he added, their faces suddenly incredibly close.

Howard didn't need to be close to smell the alcohol on his breath. Unfortunately, Vince insisted on kissing him, with tongue, so he got the entire experience. He was torn; they were the soft, plump lips he adored, but mixed with secondhand alcopops, the sensation caused him to wince. 

'Come on, let's get you to bed,' Howard sighed, managing to free of Vince's smother and looping his arms under the smaller man's legs and holding his back. Vince didn't resist but threw his arms around Howard's neck, tugging the ends of his hair, just as Howard loved. 

Placing him down on the bed, Howard noticed the way the smaller man was gazing at him; heavy eyes, the same grin that was yet to leave his mouth. Silently, he reached and pulled his shirt over his head. 

'Touch me, Howard,' Vince uttered, arching his back on the bed. Howard watched the way his ribs poked through his skin as he stretched. 'Make me feel good.'

'No, little man, you're going to get some rest. Don't forget we're opening up in the morning,' Howard said, sitting down on the edge of their bed and instantly having to pry Vince's greedy hands of the collar of his shirt. 'Besides, I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're intoxicated.'

'But I want you to, take advantage, use me' Vince whined, 'I want y'to bum me silly.' 

A shiver ran down Howard's spine at those words, it didn't help that Vince's hands were doing anything they could to explore under his shirt. 

'Vince...' Howard whispered, his eyes struggling to stay open. He could feel himself warming to the idea, the thought of having Vince in such way was definitely appealing. But all of sudden he managed to drag himself back into reality, grabbing a hold of the hands that were trailing down to the waistband of his trousers. 

'Howard, please. I need you,' Vince pouted, big blue eyes staring innocently. 'I'm well turned on, y'can do whatever y'want with me.' 

'You're drunk, Vince, if you weren't absolutely shitfaced, I'd love nothing more than to please you, okay? But you've had one too many and you need to get some sleep.' 

Vince huffed, throwing himself back down against the bed. His eyebrows furrowed over his eyes, and Howard could see he was feeling rejected; he placed a hand on the smaller man's thigh, thumb stroking back and forth gently. He could see the obvious bulge through the tight black drainpipes and guilt set in his stomach.

'Come on, Vince,' Howard said softly.

'Guess I'll just have to wank myself off then,' he replied suddenly, unbuttoning his jeans with disorientated hands. He shimmied out of them with difficulty, and Howard observed pale skin slowly being unveiled with curious eyes. 

He cleared his throat, twiddling his fingers as his eyes flitted around, unsure of where he was allowed to look. 

Vince dragged his underwear down his milky white thighs and wasted no time in caressing the tip of his cock, letting out a pleasant sigh. His head fell back against the pillow. 

Howard felt his breath staggering as he watched delicate fingers wrapped around Vince's slick length, he couldn't help but lick his lips. Vince's eyes were on him, he knew without having to take his eyes away, and a grin was taking over Vince's face; he knew he had Howard wrapped around his finger. 

The control Vince had didn't last very long; he was soon whining underneath his breath, eyes scrunched tightly.

'You okay, little man?'

'Just fuckin' get me off, Howard!' Vince hissed, rutting his hips up into his fist. 'Just touch me, please. Wank me off, I won't last long,' he added, breathlessly.

Howard sighed. 'Then will you shut up and go to sleep? You do know it's almost three in the morning?'

'Yeah, promise, Howard,' he panted, resting on his elbows and waiting with anticipation.

Howard was hesitant, the niggling feeling that he was taking advantage of the aroused state the drunken man was in swirling in his brain, screaming at him. However, once his hand was wrapped around Vince's leaking cock, the voices seemed to disappear. 

'Oh, fuck,' Vince whispered, head lolling to one side, eyes never leaving the sight before him. 

'You like that? Can't get off without me touching you, can you?' Howard rasped, watching Vince come alive beside him. 

'y'make me feel so g-good, Howard,' Vince breathed heavily, watching the way the large hand pumped his cock, the thumb grazing the tip every so often. 'I'm gettin' close.'

With his free hand, Howard trailed his fingers underneath Vince's shirt, moving up so he could feel Vince's heartbeat. His thumb brushed over Vince's nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. He received a whimper and knew he was doing something right.

'Bite me, Howard,' Vince gasped, arching his back. He felt the hand stroking him falter slightly. 

'W-what?'

'Bite me. I-I like it,' Vince said, eyes falling shut, his eyelashes brushing against his soft skin.

Howard didn't know what to make of the man's request but found it arousing nonetheless. Vince's unusual pain kink reached a part of Howard he wasn't aware of prior to their relationship.

Hesitant, he leaned over the slender body beneath him and snaked his hand around Vince's neck. Light kisses were placed feather-like before Howard sunk his teeth into the soft skin; not hard enough to break the skin, but enough for Vince to let out a harsh moan directly into his ear.

'Oh, fuck, Howard m'gonna cum, do that again,' Vince gasped, hands tangling in the sheets as he felt a warmth spread in his stomach.

Howard began stroking Vince faster, feeling him twitch before hot white spurted over his fist and on Vince's shirt, his body trembling as the pleasure seeped through his skin. 

'Oh my god,' the smaller man whispered, his body stilling for the first time since he'd got home. 'Want me to sort that?' he nodded to the bulge in Howard's trousers. 

He shook his head. 'We're going to sleep.'

'I could get y'off in two minutes-'

'Sleep,' Howard interrupted, causing Vince to roll his eyes. 

Having cleaned themselves up, Howard climbed under the sheets and pulled a naked Vince against his chest, willing himself not to think about the fact that Vince's arse was pressed perfectly against his throbbing cock. He was certain he wiggled his hips on purpose, what Howard couldn't see in the dark was the smirk slapped on Vince's face.


End file.
